User blog:EdwardJacobBella/Vampires, Shape-shifters and Amusement Parks - Chapter 16
Chapter Sixteen Kristen’s Request It was pitch black outside. When they got outside, they could hear the DJ. “All right, slowing it down” he said. The sound of applause came from inside. The music was softer now. They walked onto the gazebo. The lights were on and two couples were dancing. Robert took Kristen right to the middle of the gazebo. “Shall we?” asked Robert smiling and hold out a hand. Kristen looked at him. “You’re serious?” she asked. “Why not” replied Robert, taking her hand and placing his other hand on her waist. He lifted Kristen up so she was standing on his feet. Kristen smiled, closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. Her eyes opened and Robert started dancing. They stared into each other eyes. “See, you’re dancing” said Robert. “At the dance” said Kirsten. They smiled at each other. While they were dancing, the other couples left and went inside. Robert and Kristen kept on dancing. They were quiet for a moment. “Robert, why did you save me? If you just let the venom spread, I could be like you by now” said Kristen. “You don’t know what you’re saying. You don’t want this” said Robert. “I want you. Always” said Kristen. “I’m not gonna end your life for you” said Robert. “I’m dying already. Every second, I get closer. Older” said Kristen. “That the way it’s supposed to be” said Robert. Something came to Kristen. “Ashley said that she saw me like you. I heard her” she said. “Her visions change” said Robert. “Yeah, based on what people decide. I’ve decided” said Kristen. They stopped dancing and Robert set Kristen down on her feet, starring at her. “So that’s what you dream about. Becoming a monster” said Robert. “I dream about being with you forever” said Kristen. “Forever? (He put his hand on the back of Kristen’s neck. Kristen tilted her head back.) And you’re ready right now?” asked Robert. “Yes” replied Kristen. Robert tilted her back and Kristen closed her eyes. Robert started to lean slowly over her. His mouth getting close to Kristen throat. Instead of biting her, Robert kissed her. Kristen opened her eyes. Robert pulled back a bit to look into her face, Kristen looked up at him. “Is it not enough just to have a long and happy with me?” asked Robert. Kristen stood up properly and looked into his eyes. “Yeah. For now” she replied. Robert got a little upset with that and put his hand on the back of Kristen’s neck again. Both of them closed their eyes. Robert leaned in and they kissed on the lips. The kiss went on for a minute. When the kiss was done, Robert had Kristen standing on his feet and they started dancing again. “No one will surrender tonight, but I won’t give in. I know what I want” thought Kristen. While they were dancing, they didn’t realise that Rachelle had been watching them from an upstairs window, plotting her revenge. Category:Blog posts